The One I Love
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Remorse, Don't look to the past because it's gone, don't look to the future because it's not here, look ahead of you because the truth is now.
1. Torn Beyond Repair

-1**_Torn Beyond Repair_**

_And now I'll wait my whole lifetime for you_

_-Metallica: The Outlaw Torn_

"I'll never leave you; I'd rather die than be away with you, what meaning is there without you?"

He was restless, he lie in his makeshift bed tossing and turning, moaning and groaning and drenched in sweat, visions of him alone beleaguered him.

"I'll only let you breath my air, only mine if you love me." a voice shouted out of nowhere, a familiar voice at that one, it continued to shout at him in an angry tone. "What did I do?" he shouted back at nothingness, and nothingness returned…loneliness.

"Tell me what I did, I'm sorry, please…please…stop." he fell to his knees and began to cry, he pressed his hand against his ears hoping to drown out the shouting, "I'M SORRY, PLEASE STOP!" he continued to shout between sobs of fear and confusion, he just wanted it to stop.

"Hey, wake up!" Courage began shaking Katz from his sleep, he woke up screaming and breathing heavily, when he saw the little pink dog smiling next to him he felt all the fear disappear, and felt more at peace.

It's been over four days since they left the city of Nowhere, they both agreed there were too many painful memories and headed out on their own, and over the days they grew quite fond of each other, but decided to remain it a friendship, but Katz still felt the need to be close to courage, they were all they had left of each other .

"Are you ok, you were tossing and turning everywhere." Courage gave Katz a warm smile, god how he loved those smiles.

"Yea, I just had a nightmare is all, I'll be just fine." he returned the smile, then the day came up and they continued on their way, none of them knew where they were going but they knew they were going somewhere better.

So they thought.


	2. Dodge City

_Dodge City_

_While I thought I was learning how to live, _

_I have been learning how to die._

_-Leonardo da Vinci _

The walking had seemed endless, the hot Kansas sun was taking its toll on Katz and Courage as they walked down the desert road, but their luck changed when a pit stop diner came to sight, its been at least a day since their last meal and were quite hungry, they hurried to the diner.

As they entered they were blessed by a cool breeze and friendly chatter among the people, the waitress seated them and handed them menus, Courage quickly pointed to the item "chicken dumplings" and Katz smiled.

"Chicken fried steak please." he handed her the menus and took a deep breath. "We have a lot of ground to cover Courage, we better eat up." Courage agreed eagerly waiting for their food.

"I still don't know where we're headed, but we better head to the nearest town." again Courage agreed, he rested his elbows on the table and began admiring Katz, somehow he became quite fond of being with him, he liked how their was someone else who cared for him…and he looked so sexy, wait…what was he thinking? But it was true, Katz was sexy.

After a few minuets their food was finally delivered, Courage wasted no time and immediately began woofing down his food, it was good…but nothing compared to Muriel's recipe. After finishing their meal they quickly got up and paid for their food, the last of their money, and then a gruff looking motorcyclist dressed from head to toe in leather appeared in front of them.

"I couldn't help over hearing your problem," he said with a husky voice while chewing what appeared to be tobacco, "but the nearest town is Dodge City, only 30 miles, if ya'll want I'll give ya'll a lift, its no problem at all strangers." With that they agreed and went back outside where the motorcyclist's vehicle was, Katz and Courage squeezed into the side car, and with the loud engine bursting to life, they road out.

"By the way strangers, the names Murphy, but call me Karl with a K, so tell me strangers, where are ya'll headed to?" Katz looked at Karl.

"Where just headed to something better." Murphy gave a hearty laugh. "Ah hah, yea don't we all, so where are ya'll from?"

"Where from Nowhere."

"Nowhere eh, herd it's a small town, nothing like Dodge."

"The names Katz, and this is Courage."

"It's a pleasure I'm sure."

The drive was only about 20 minuets until they reached a sign which read "Dodge City limits, pop: 26, 104" a quant little town, still more populated than Nowhere, they stopped at a nearby sidewalk.

"I guess this is where ya'll get of, maybe we'll see each other soon, see ya later." and with that he took off, Katz and Courage looked around, many people…no familiar faces.

This was going to be a long day…


End file.
